A New Beginning
by Hanable-13
Summary: HBP never happened, Granger and Draco are forced to spend time together. no one likes it. read for a full description.


An Interesting Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters... So don't sue me.

Pairings: Draco/Hermione.. Possibly more.. Idk yet.

Summery: HBP never happened, 7th year, both Hermione and Draco are head girl/boy, yeah I know its been done.. But I like it. With there new positions they have to spend time with each other, no one is happy about this. Least of all Pansy, since Draco has to spend time away from her. Walled up emotions come out and things happen they try to keep hidden.. But can they forever?

"Hello" : speaking.

_Hello_ : thoughts.

"**Hello!**": spells.

_Hello_ : reading/on paper

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Hermione reread her letter from Hogwarts for the fifth time that morning. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Her mother sighed and spoke up when she noticed her daughter hadn't toucher her food.

"Well... are you going to read it to us or are you just going to look at it all morning? I mean you haven't touched your food yet." Hermione looked up at her and handed the letter up to her mother to read aloud. Her mother smiled as she read the letter to her self before calling her husband into the Kitchen and reading the letter. The letter read.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_We are proud to inform you that you have been chosen to be Head Girl. Please know that we have chosen you above all the other girls in your year and that you were chosen because of you grades and other points of reference. Remember that you will need to be at platform 9 3/4 a half hour before the rest of the students to get into your car and be sure that you know what you are to do, a which or wizard will be there to inform you of your duties for the train ride to school. The head master, Albus Dumbledore, will want to see you once you get to school. Please be sure that you are a the platform a full half hour before the other students so you may learn what it is you will be doing on the ride to school. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Oh Hermione this is wonderful. Head girl, that is a very important position I am sure. And I am sure you will do just find love." Her mother said with a large grin on her face. Her father came and placed a kiss on her forehead as he took the letter and read it for himself. He smiled and handed it back to her after he was finished. Hermione folded it carefully and placed it in her pocket as she ate her breakfast. She was thrilled to have been chosen for head girl, but one things nagged at her. Who was to be head boy? The thought left her mind as a small owl flew into the kitchen and crash landed into the table. Hermione squealed in delight as she picked Pig up and took the two letter's from him. She set him down softly on the table and set a piece of toast in front of him as a treat. She ate her breakfast as he gobbled up his treat and waited for Hermione to finish and read her letters. As Hermione finished her last few bites of food she put her plate and glass in the sink, running water on both and picked up Pig gently, calling to her parents.

"I'll be up in my room making sure everything is packed and ready for tomorrow. Don't forget I need a ride to the train station in the morning. I want to be an extra half hour early. Just to be safe. See you later." she ran up to her room and set Pig down on the table as she opened her first letter. It was from Ron.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Hey, how has your summer been? Went on a "vacation" to one of my aunts home. Can you say slave labor? All I did was clean her house. I hated it. Have you gotten your letter from school yet? I got mine yesterday and I think I will like the classes I am taking. Harry is glad to be going back. He said his Uncle is a royal pain. I hope to get to talk to you on the train. I'll see you there yeah? I hope so. You make life wicked. _

_Ron _

Hermione put down the letter from Ron and picked up the other letter, from Ginny, and began to read it.

_Hermione,_

_How has your summer been? Mine was ok. Didn't have Ronald around to bother so it was pretty boring. I got my letter from school and I am dreading my classes. That all sound so hard. Will you help me if I need it? Please? I hope to see you on the train ride to school. I will be sitting with Ron and Harry, of course. Hope to see you then._

_Ginny_

Hermione smiled and picked up a piece of parchment, pen and began to write. First to Ron then to Ginny. Saying that she could say slave labor and that she thought it was bad that he had to clean at his aunt's. Also that she had received her letter and had news to tell both of them when she saw them on the train. She told Ginny that she would help her if she needed it but that she had confidence in her. After she had finished and sealed both letters up she tied them to Pig and sent him off to deliver her letters. It was now about 9 a.m. so Hermione took a short shower and began to make sure all her things were packed. After making sure all her robes and bookes were packed she pulled out her letter from Hogwarts and opened the envelope once more, slipping out the small note she had left in earlier. She read it slowly as to make sure she missed nothing.

_Hermione, _

_Just a quick note about your new Head Girl Status. You will be allowed to uses magic without limitations, no matter your age, but please be careful. Along with your classes you will in charge of the prefects and making sure all the students behave. I do know that this is a difficult job but with the help of the Head Boy you should have no trouble. The Head Boy/Girl car on the train is the first on in line. Please put your things in the car before you come to meet the Wizard or Witch that will be there to make sure you are there and understand your new position. Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you in his office when you get to school. Please go to his office as soon as you get to the school. I hope to see you soon. _

_Your's Truly_

_Professor McGonagall. _

Hermione smiled and pulled her wand out of its case and thought for a moment. What spell would help her get packed? She smiled as she flicked her wand towards her truck and then to her clothing. Causing her clothing to fold up nicely and place themselves into her trunk, which had expanded its storage space. After all her clothing and books were refolded and put back into her trunk she put her wand back in its case and went to her computer. She turned it on and logged into her messenger. Almost instantly she was rewarded with a message.

**YankieBitch200: **Hermione? You there?

**GrangerDanger5:** I'm here... what's up?

**YankieBitch200:** cool. Not much.. You?

**GrangerDanger5:** same... got my letter from school this morning. I got a really good position.

**YankieBitch200:** sucky.. That's cool thou. What is it? Like Valedictorian or something?

**GrangerDanger5:** it's a head position. I get/have to look after all the other students and stuff like that. I think it'll be really cool. I go back tomorrow .. So I don't know how often I will be on. Ya know... school rules and such. But I'll see if I can get permission to get connected at school.

**YankieBitch200:** that is totally cool. I mean being the head person. Not having to look after the other students. I hope you enjoy it. I go back in a week. Yeah I know. YAY. I hope you get permission. It's boring with out you to talk to. Lol. I need to get off.. Shopping to do. I'll try and be on later. I don't know thou. kiss later.

**GrangerDanger5:** yeah I know. That's cool. I'll ask the headmaster when I see him. Promise. Life is boring without you too. Later kiss

**YankieBitch200 has singed out**

Hermione sighed and plugged in her laptop battery before going back down stairs and flopping on the couch and turning on the television. She flipped threw the channels until she found the show she wanted. She watched the _Andromeda_ marathon for four hours and then turned the television off. Hermione went outside and walked for a bit. Waving to her neighbors and going to the store, getting a few snacks and then making her way home in time to make dinner. Tonight was meatloaf night. So she made meatloaf, with extra crackers and spices. After she had mixed the ingredients and started its cooking she got some dried mashed potatoes and made them. By the time her parents got home dinner was made and on the table. Hermione smiled as her parents thanked her for making dinner and that they would miss her cooking. After dinner she headed up to her room to make sure all her things were packed and to pack up her muggle things she wanted to take, her laptop, books, her diary, her mp3 player, and a few other things that she wanted for the school year. She packed up her things and put them in her trunk, locking it shut and putting the key in her purse. She then went to her bathroom and took a nice long shower, washing her hair extra good. After she was done she turned off her computer and changed into her pajamas and got into bed, falling asleep quickly.

NEXT MORNING

Hermione woke up bright and early the next day, excited that today she would be going to Hogwarts for her last year of school. She got ready quickly and then pulled her trunk down stairs, placing it by the front door. She went in and ate breakfast, some oatmeal and juice as she waited for her parents to come down and eat. She was so excited that she started pacing as her parents ate. Her father sent her a sharp look that told her to sit and she did. At 9 her father got the car keys and helped her put her trunk into the car. After putting her trunk in the car she got Crookshanks and put him in his carrier and put it in the car as well. She hugger her mother goodbye and got into the car. The drive to the station was event less and took a short time. She hugged her father goodbye as he walked her to the station. He kissed her forehead as they parted. Hermione pushed her cart with her trunk and Crookshanks to the barrier between platforms nine and ten and into platform 9 3/4. She smiled as she pushed her cart to the front of the train and pulled her trunk into the car, pushing it up to the rack carefully. She went back out and picked Crookshanks up and placed him into the car, speaking to him softly.

"Well, another year is about to start. Aren't you excited Crookshanks? I wonder who the Head Boy is thou. Probably some Hufflepuff. But who knows? Well... I guess I should go wait for the Wizard or Witch who's supposed to be here to talk to me and the Head Boy. You be good now my kitty." She got up and went out side to wait. She was only waiting about 10 minutes when a young looking Wizard came waling up the platform towards her. She smiled at him and extended her hand towards him. He took her hand and spoke in a kind voice.

"I would guess you would be Miss Hermione Granger, the new Head Girl. I'm Darius Pierce, the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher. Have you seen the Head Boy yet? I don't believe he has arrived yet. And we have things to go over." He shook her hand and then looked around the platform for the Head Boy. Hermione shook her head as she spoke.

"No sir I haven't seen any one yet. But I do not know who the head boy is. No one said in my letter from school. Who is it anyway? And yes I am Hermione Granger. And you said my name very well." she smiled and waited for the Head Boy to arrive. She was caught off guard when Mr. Pierce yelled and pointed to the barrier.

"There he is.. Albus told me what he looked like. And I doubt there is another boy that blond. Oh rats. I cant think of his name... do you know him miss Granger?" He asked as he looked back to Hermione. She gaped as she saw who had just come threw the barrier. It was her worst enemy. Draco Malfoy. Hermione narrowed her eyes as she watched the stuck up boy walk towards them with a small grin on his face. He stopped and nodded his head to the new Teacher as he spoke.

"Well, I'm guessing you're the Wizard or Witch the letter spoke of. Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you. And I'm guessing that Granger is Head Girl. I doubt even she would be more then a half hour early for the train if she wasn't." His grin grew as he spoke. She crossed her arms over her chest slowly as she spoke a retort.

"As a matter of fact Malfoy, I am Head Girl. But I am surprised that you got Head Boy. I mean you do no work. Did your father get this for present for you?" Malfoy opened his mouth to say something crude, Mr Pierce gladly recognized this and stepped in... literally.

"Children please.. Lets not fight here. Not now. I must inform you of what you are to do on the train ride to school.. Now please." He paused as both of them nodded there heads and looked at him. He sighed in thanks and took a step back from both of them as he spoke.

"Now, both of you know that there will be more pressure on you this year for one because its your last year and for two because you are head boy and girl. During the ride to the school you will both be on your best behavior.. That means no fighting. Also you will have to watch over the prefects and all the other students and make sure they behave. I believe that is all I need to tell you for the ride to school. Please tell me you two understand that. I don't want to have to give the head boy and girl detention." they both nodded again, still glaring at each other. Mr Pierce smiled and ushered them into there car where they sat glaring at each other till the other students started to arrive. Draco was the first to break the silence.

"Well Granger, I think this will be a interesting year. Having to share a dorm with you. Living with you all the time.. Being able to annoy you every second of the day." he grinned and leaned back into the seat. Hermione gritted her teeth and stood up, taking off her jacket and opening her trunk. She pulled out her uniform and glanced back at Draco over her shoulder.

"Are you going to leave so I can get changed or do I have to just change with you watching? cuz I will make you get out if I have to."she waited for a few moments then turned and faced him, hand on her hips. He smiled and leaned back as he spoke.

"I think I'll watch. Just because it makes you uncomfortable." his grin grew as he licked his lips and looked her up and down. She growled and turns back around, pulling her shirt over her head. She was about to put her uniform shirt on when she felt Draco's hand on her lower back. She shoved her elbow back into him as she growled.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME! Don't touch me you prat." she pulled on her shirt and buttoned it as she turned around to face him. He rubbed his stomach as he looked at her and smiled.

"I would have never thought that you would have gotten a tattoo. You very struck me as that type. Especially a tattoo of a... what is that a dragon?" he grinned and got his own uniform out and began changing as she spoke.

"You bloody little prat. I do not care about your stupid opinion. And yes it is a dragon. And no I don't care if you like it or not." she turned with a snap and finished changing her clothes and then left the apartment. Draco laughed as he changed and sat back, relaxing into the seat, waiting for the train ride to be over, thinking of way to annoy Hermione. He laughed softly to him self and waited in the apartment, not going to check on anyone or anything the entire ride.

OCC: this is my first real fic that I have written. And I don't usually write in 3rd person either. . Please R&R. And don't flame me.. Badly... Please.


End file.
